Forever Gone
by PrettyLittleSchoolGurl1223
Summary: If been 4 days since Tranred died. Emma blames herself for the accident. But will she get a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Gone

By: PrettySchoolGirl123

Preface

Emma Tolly sat there wandering , " Why?" she thought . Why did it have to be him. The one boy she cared about. Emma felt the hot tears running down her face. Why did Trancred die. That stupid Dagbert Endless's fault. He killed my crush.

1. Forever Gone

It had been 4days since Trancred died . But to Emma it been a months since he died. All her friends tried to console her. But she couldn't calm down. Screaming "Why him!" she hiccupped. "It not your fault. , and you know it." Olivia would say gently. " But it is!" she yell. Charlie would say , " It not your fault and you should accept that." he say.

Later that day Emma sat on a fallen log during break thinking, about all the things she could of done to save one of them was she thought was fly to the thunder house faster. But by the time she got there it was to late , and he had already drowned. The hunting horn blew signaling that break was over. She didn't take notice of the horn had blown till Olivia shook he shoulder gently. Friday had finally come around. She was packed and ready for the weekend but was she ready for what was to come Saturday night. She wasn't prepared for the sweet surprise waiting for Emma ad her friends.

Surprises! Oh Sweet Surprises!

It was Saturday afternoon the Torrens' had invited all her friends to dinner.

That when the surprise begin. At the gate was a grand and strange sight. A smiling Trancred waved at Emma. " He come back ."


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Gone

By: PrettySchoolGirl123

Preface

Emma Tolly sat there wandering , " Why?" she thought . Why did it have to be him. The one boy she cared about. Emma felt the hot tears running down her face. Why did Tancred die. That stupid Dagbert Endless's fault. He killed my crush.

1. Forever Gone

It had been 4 days since Tancred died . But to Emma it been a months since he died. All her friends tried to console her. But she couldn't calm down. Screaming "Why him!" she hiccuped. "It not your fault. , and you know it." Olivia would say gently. " But it is!" she yell. Charlie would say , " It not your fault and you should accept that." he say.

Later that day Emma sat on a fallen log during break thinking, about all the things she could of done to save one of them was she thought was fly to the thunder house faster. But by the time she got there it was to late , and he had already drowned. The hunting horn blew signaling that break was over. She didn't take notice of the horn had blown till Olivia shook he shoulder gently. Friday had finally come around. She was packed and ready for the weekend but was she ready for what was to come Saturday night. She wasn't prepared for the sweet surprise waiting for Emma ad her friends.

Surprises! Oh Sweet Surprises!

It was Saturday afternoon the Torrens' had invited all her friends to dinner.

That when the surprise begin. At the gate was a grand and strange sight. A smiling Tancred waved at Emma. " He come back ."

Chapter 2  
Secrets  
Tancred's POV  
"WHAT!" Emma yelled. I couldn't bring myself to look at her . "But but.. I thought you were dead." Olivia stammered . Out of the blue Charlie , Gabe ,and Fido attacked me. " Get off of me " I screamed .  
Emma's POV  
I was starting into to his clear blue eyes. "How are you alive" I stammered. Just then Tancred was tackled. Tancred's mother had came out with platters of food only to find her son being attacked. I ran to the boys trying to pull them apart. " Charlie Bone you get off of him this instant ." I said sternly. " Okay fine" he spat back.  
" What the hell is wrong with you could of told us earlier we're your best friends." I screeched . It was dinner time we all made it clear that we wanted the truth. "I'm sorry everyone but it was for my own safety that no one knew." Tancred said. " Sorry" he sounded a little scared. "All well ends well right guys." said Gabe. Then we all laughed.


End file.
